


in the woods

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Depression, M/M, Memories, Murder, Sad Jefferson, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: its was just an average picnic with James Madison, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, that Jefferson forced alex to go on, to discus the finical plan, but it goes horribly wrong.





	in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“What a beautiful day!” jefferson said while him alex and james were walking down the path, they were on a walk to discussie alexander's debt plan. Thomas wouldn't agree to the meeting unless it was a picnic in if favorite part of the woods.

“Shut up jeffershit, how far away of this place.”

“Calm down Alexander” James laughed, “don’t make this miserable.” then he patter alex’s head. 

“Don’t fucking touch me hair bitch.”

“Aw does Alexander like his hair?” Thomas stopped and crouched down to his leave,

“Get the fuck out for my way Jefferson!”

“oh no you don’t” he grabbed Alex by the collar pulling him back in front of him. “I am going to french braid your hair?”

“Um no-”

“Of maybe I won’t sign your deal.”

“Fine, but when we get to the place.”

“Planning on it.” they continued walking for awhile, Alex looked at him phone there was no service. 

“Ahhhh here was are!” the stopped at this river bank, Alex would never admit it but it was beautiful, the violently rushing water made a calming him throughout the forest. Along with the birds and insects, there was a weeping willow over then creating a nice shadow over then.

“Wow”

 

“You like it?” Thomas said with a smirk on his face, 

“No, i am just realizing how fucking ugly you are.”

“Watch yourself Hamilton.” James spread out a blanket and unpacked to food, they ate for a while. Thomas was french braiding his hair when tiredness overtook him,

“What's wrong Alexander?”

“Haven't slept in a few day James.”

“Oh that's not good.”

“I'm used to it.”

“Well darlin’ take a nap while I finish up your hair I will wake you up later, and we can talk about the debt plan.”

“How do I know that you two won’t ditch me of kidnap me or something”

“Wow Hamilton I do you really think I'm that low?”

“Don’t worry Alexander I won’t let him do anything to you.” James winked at Alex, 

“Fine” he closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him  
Jefferson's pov  
Alex’s body went limp and fell onto Thomas's chest,

“Wow Alex wasn’t kidding when he said he was tired, he fell asleep in seconds.”

“Ya.” Thomas finished breeding Alex's hair and just stared at his beauty

“Thomas you know he hates you right?”

“I know, he just so amazing.”

“Maybe if you were nicer to him he would like you back.”

“Come one James he is with john, and he loves him.” Thomas felt a tear roll down his face. There was a ruffling noise in the bushes next to him,

“Hello?” a two hikers came out of the bushes, 

“Oh hello to you three didn’t meant startle you, you see we are a little lost.” the two hikers laughed 

“Oh well we could probably help you, just I ask please whisper my friend here is sleeping.”

“Oh of course” they walker toward the three, 

“So where are you two heading?” 

“Oh just to the top of the mountain!”

“I’ve been up there it's beautiful.”

“He wait a second….” one of the hikers was looking at Thomas and Alex very closely,

“Yes?” Thomas's grip around Alex tightened.

“You two look familiar.”

“In a good way?” the hiker smiled,

“Oh yes indeed, you two are a secretary's in the white house, treasury and state!”

“Yes, we are.”

“And you are James Madison!!” James nodded and smiled

“Such an honor to meet you!” 

“Oh! Thank you!” Thomas smiled,

“Can I get a picture?”

“Um sure?”

Thomas gently lifted Alex off of him and laid him down on the blanket, Thomas and James went to go pose with the hiker, while the other one took the photo, Thomas heard a twig snap behind him. He turned his head thinking Alex woke up but he saw a man with a mask on trying to pick up Alex.

“HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!” the man took out a gun and slowly approached them, Thomas turned to the two hikers,

“Go get out of here!”

They both laughed, “oh I don’t think so.” the two lunged at Thomas and James, after a few seconds of struggling James being tied up by the two and Thomas was pinned to the ground,

“LET ME GO!” Thomas tired to get up but couldn’t

“Stop struggling Jefferson, it will only make this harder for you.”

“G-get off of m-me!!!” the man on top of him took out a switch knife and put it up to Thomas's throat,

“Get the other one.”

“Sir he is gone!”

“What do you mean?” Thomas turned his head and didn’t see Alex on the blanket were he was a few seconds ago. There was two possibilities, the rolled into the river, or he fled. 

“FIND HIM!!! He is the most valuable one.” Thomas agreed, 

One of the two ran off into the woods, 

“Okay back to Jefferson over her-” all the sudden the man on top of him was gone. He heard a grunt and saw Alexander tackling the man.

“GET OFF OF ME YOU TWERP!!!” he threw Alex off of him like a fly. Alex stuck him landing by rolling in steed of plopping on the ground, the man lunged at Alex who moved out  
of the way and punched him in the face. Then he kneed him in the face, the guy fell to the ground then he grabbed Alex's ankle and he fell. Alex laied there for a second making the guy get off guard, he swung his legs around making him stumble. Alex got up quickly grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. The man was coughing on the ground,

“Jefferson, get James and get the fuck out of here!” 

“W-what about you?!” Thomas was on his feet now. 

“I'm fine, remember I was in a war I can handle this.” Alex gave him a cocky smirk and turned around again the now two kickers. And look out a long switch knife DID HE HAVE THE KNIFE THE WHOLE TIME?!?! The men slowly were approaching Alex, but Thomas didn’t stay to watch he ran toward James and untied him,

“Thomas we have to go-”

“What about Alex!?!” 

“We need to lea-” BANG everything went quiet, Thomas heart dropped at the sound of a gun behind them. He slowly turned around to see the two hikers on the river bank. On the other side of the river was a man the ran into the woods, he had the gun pointing at the hikers. The two moved back to revile and standing there, bank of the river, not moving, eyes wide open, red stain growing on his side. 

“OH SHIT RETREAT!!!” The hikers ran away, Thomas and James ran towards Alex but it was two late fe fell backwards in the river. The water was moving too fast, he was swept away gone from sight. Go forever.

 

4 years after shooting  
James and Thomas have started dating. All of Alex's friends have either moved away of sadly killed themselves. Alex was that one person in the group that solved the drama and kept everyone happy, worry free. With him gone everyone started fighting and arguing, problem and problem piling up. The stress became too much for them. The first one to commit suicide was john, is was the day of his funeral, they never found Alex's body. After words he told Lafayette he was going to get some air but he jumped into oncoming traffic. Then Eliza, overdosed on Alex's old anti depressant pills when they were cleaning out his apartment. Lafayette hung himself, Hercules is still alive but lives in sorrow and grief. Angelica and Peggy were never the same after Eliza and Alex's death, neither was there two children that they had before they realized they were gay. Phillip and Angie, well, Philip died in a gunfight with George Eacker but Angie had a mental breakdown and is now in a mental hospital. Thomas still have James but he still felt alone, he missed Alex's constant bickering, and how he would barge into his office red faces and screaming. Alex died protecting him and James. All those people died because of him. 

“Thomas, we have dinner with the Washington's later tonight.”

“W-why?”

“Its Alexander's birthday.”

“O-oh” Thomas didn’t want to go but he did, they were half way through dinner. Everyone was telling there favorite Alex story, remembering his spirit and joy. Thomas had to leave, not just the table but this world. 

“Excuse me I need to use the bathroom”

“Of course Thomas first door on the right up stairs.” Thomas nodded and went upstairs, he was  
about to walk in but noticed the door next to him. It had a sigh in it that said,

 

Alexander’s room, no one allowed in (unless you are here to tell me i'm right about something) 

 

This was Alex's room when he was a teenager, he slowly walked in. it was dark he flipped the switch to relieve a room with lots of different shades of green. The room was tidy and neat, he slowly walked towards Alex's desk and found a yearbook, it was the first time Thomas had met Alex. He looked through it to find Alex's old picture, his hair was short and scraggly. He had a hug glasses and a mouth full of braces and a face full of acne. Thomas laughed he was such a dork, underneath that one was there senior book. He found his picture Alex's hair was shoulder length, slicked back at the top but loose at the bottom. He had a go tee and the little smirk on his face. God he got really hot in senior year. He put that book down and looked around some more. He opened a drawer next to his bed to find a general, it wasn't the writing that confused him it was the pocket on the back page. It was man out the same colored paper and strategically glued on. He looked in side it to reveille a razor, he froze.  
Was Alex suicide? He took it in his hand and put it in his pocket. He walked down stairs to finish the dinner. He got home and went straight to the bathroom, 

“I'm going to go take a shower”

“OK i'll put in a movie for us later.”

“Okay”, he gave James a big hug, “I love you” 

“Thomas I know it has been tough day, and i'm proud of you.” he smiled gave him a kiss and walked into the bathroom. He locked it turned the shower on and took out the razor. He stared at is for a little, debating his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door

“He baby are you okay you’ve been in there a while?”

“Y-ya i'm fine just crying.”

“Oh, okay call me if you need anything I love you.”

“Love you too.” that one I love you saved his life, he took the razor and put it in his pocket. He is not going to throw it out because it was Alexander's but he promised to himself and Alexander that he was never going to use it. He finished his shower dried off went outside, watch a movie with James. They joked around making joke and cuddling, for the first time in 4 years he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE!!!!!


End file.
